Morning Glories
by Whisper Angelitos
Summary: Another From Far Away fic. My attempt at describing a kindof normal day...IzarkxNoriko, of course!


Disclaimer: I do not own From Far Away, more's the pity.

Beware of fluff! Hides from the evil dust jacalopes!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun poured through the window, drenching the room and its sleeping occupant with blinding light. Groaning, the man burrowed further down into the blankets, jet black hair a messy cloud around his face. His eyes slowly opened as the noise in one of the other rooms escalated, the metallic crashing finally stirring him to full wakefulness. Cautiously, he adjusted his pants, which had become skewed in sleep, and peered through the doorway into the kitchen.

Not seeing anyone, Izark quickly yet silently made his way through the rest of the house, ignoring any sleeping forms he happened to come across. He became worried at not finding her yet, and forced himself to calm down, shrugging on a shirt as he rushed out the front door, making sure it closed behind him before starting down the little path.

He spotted her as he rounded a bend in the path. She was on her knees, studying what appeared to be a little clump of weeds. Knowing Noriko, she probably felt that they were in fact gorgeous flowers and would want to place them in little vases all over the house. Izark stifled a grin as he crept up behind her, catching her around the waist as she stood up.

Noriko gave a little shriek of fear, before recognizing the hands, which then proceeded to tickle her! Squealing in delight, she tried to turn in his arms, resorting to drastic measures to accomplish this feat: going limp in his arms. But he had anticipated this, and simply caught her nimbly under her arms. She grinned up at him, head tilted back.

"Good morning, honey," he drawled.

"Good morning, husband," she told him, beaming. "Glorious morning, is it not?"

"That it is."

"Do you know what else is glorious?"

"No, love, I don't. Care to enlighten me?" He let his arms slowly drop a little bit more, causing Noriko to slouch back even more onto his forearms, the back of her head now nestled into the crooks of his elbows as he supported her slight weight.

"Well, you, for one. This, for another," she whispered, lightly touching her cloth-covered belly, which protruded only slightly. Izark very gently scooped her up, holding her against his chest with one arm like a baby, the other hand resting lightly on her stomach, covering her hands with his.

"Um, honey?" He glanced down at her, responding instinctively to the fear in her voice, before a flash of dark blue snagged his attention and sent his gaze darting back up, protective instincts kicking in. However, instead of facing down the hideous beast, he turned and ran back to their home, depositing a quivering Noriko inside with a kiss on her forehead before snatching up his sword and whirling to face the threat.

Only the threat he now faced was nothing like he had dealt with before. He slowly let his sword fall back down to his side, breathing still harsh from fear. A/N: for Noriko, of course. Izark is no coward! The man now standing in front of him, with the little girl peeking out from behind his robes, was no stranger to either of them.

"Geena!" Noriko darted outside, ducking by her husband and scooping the little girl. Gina giggled in delight, hugging Noriko around her neck and waving at Izark, who's smile melted Noriko's heart on the spot. If she hadn't already loved him, she would have fallen at that moment. "How did you know I was here?" he demanded, teasing the little girl as he approached after sheathing his sword and leaving it inside.

The little girl reached her arms out to him, towards the sound of his voice, and he very nervously accepted her, chuckling as her father was caught off guard by Noriko's hug of welcome. "It's about time you brought her to visit us! We've missed you both, haven't we, Izark?" She looked over her shoulder at him, grinning when his cheeks darkened with a blush.

A/N: Does anyone remember Geena's father's name!

As soon as she could manage it, Noriko dragged them all inside, making them sit at the kitchen table while she made tea and set out a plate of fresh bread for them to munch on. "Noriko--"

"No, Izark." Frustrated, he got to his feet, coming around behind her, where she stood at the counter arranging flowers in a vase, he gripped her hands in his own. He then gently dragged her backwards until he sat in his chair once more, only this time he pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"Now will you listen?" She finally nodded, lower lip thrust out in a fierce pout, arms crossed over her midsection, forgetting that his hands were still on hers and tucking them in with hers.

"Our babe will be here in less than five months, love, and I don't want to risk either of you by letting you continue to clean and cook and…well, drive yourself beyond reason to be the perfect wife. I don't want perfection; I want you," he told her quietly, trying to be reasonable about his fears.

Realization slowly dawned on Noriko's face, and she whipped around to face him, careful not to hurt him when she did so, and cupped his face in her hands, giving him her most understanding and loving smile before kissing him senseless.

An embarrassed cough brought them both back to earth quickly enough, and looked over to see Geena's father covering his daughter's ears with his hands, and her returning the favor to her daddy. It was adorable, to Noriko, anyway, and she decided then and there that they were staying the night. By the time arrangements were made in the guestroom, which had two beds, and the entire room was ready for occupation, the sun was setting.

…A few hours later…

Noriko cuddled against Izark's chest, determined to be silent even though he wouldn't stop tickling her. "Izark!" she finally giggled, trapping his hands by rolling over onto them, squashing them with her back. He feigned pain, but she knew him too well to fall for it. "Izark?" she finally murmured, face buried in his chest.

"Hmm?" Almost asleep, he lightly brushed his hand down her hair, then trailed down her back.

"Do you remember when we met?"

"Of course I do. How could I forget?" Bemused, he looked down at her, studying her up-turned face.

"Did you hate me?" Suddenly timid, and not really wanting to know his answer, she glanced back down quickly, deciding to feign sleep before he could respond.

"No, Noriko."

"What?"

"No, I didn't hate you."

"…Oh."

"Why?"

"Why what?" she asked, pretending to not comprehend.

"Why did you wait until now to ask me?"

"Just curious!"

"Uh-huh," he said, not believing her and his tone of voice said as much.

"Honey, don't worry, all right? I love you and that's all that matters."

"I love you, too," she returned, still a little shy when using such powerful words, and sprawled across his chest to sleep.

"Oof!"

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"No offense, love, but you're getting kind of heavy," he deadpanned.

He spent the next night exhiled on the living room couch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

I'm am terribly sorry if there is anyone out-of-character-ness, but this is how I saw this playing out. All I ask is that you don't sue me or leave any hateful comments. If you don't like the story, then don't read it again! Sheesh.

Oh, and if anyone else here loves From Far Away, send me some links to other fan fiction, web sites, etc! Please?

-- --


End file.
